


Harry Potter Story Time

by nolongerironicteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Will Add as I go, a collection of fun shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: i have a writing blog on tumblr called nolongerironicteenwrites. i don't always get asks there so this is where i can come to write more fun things. check it out, give me feedback, stop by the blog, make a request there asks are always open.





	1. Weasley Wedding pt. 1

_ reader prompt:  _ _ “okay, i realize that it’s closing time, but it’s raining and i’m really into this book, can you just like wait a little bit before you close up pls?” au there is more to this, but i want to see how this goes. it's also on the tumblr _

**Charlie Weasley x reader**

You were new to the town. You had been there maybe a week max. You were in the process of moving in, unpacking, and buying things for the new apartment. You’ve made friends with your neighbors Dean and Seamus. You were starting to like it here. You even found the cutest family run cafe called The Burrow. A whole bunch of freckled gingers run it. You made fast friends with Molly the mom and Ginny the little and only sister. You even exchanged numbers with Ginny in case you needed any help.  

A week or so into your move, you walked into The Burrow and neither Ginny nor Molly were there, but a boy. 

 “Oh hey, I’m (y/n).” you greeted. 

 “I’m Charlie Weasley.” he smiled cleaning off the counter. 

 “I figured you were a Weasley. I just wasn’t sure what sure what boy you were. Though I figured as much you’re not Arthur.” you smiled. 

 “Yeah Arthur is our dad,” Charlie replied grabbing a photo from a shelf, “I’m the second oldest. That’s Bill he is the oldest, then Percy, Fred and George the twin, Ron and the Ginny, though you know Gin.” 

 “Yes. I do know Ginny and Molly your mother.” you replied going to your normal spot. 

You normal spot was an oversized armchair in a corner by the window. The window overlooked a garden you had learned was tended to by Mr. Weasley, and it was a beautiful flower and herb garden. Molly had joked around that she had a black thumb and has killed any plant she had tried to keep if it weren’t for her husband. You admired their relationship and how they worked, it gave you some sense of hope considering your parents didn’t have the best relationship. 

Nestled in your chair you began to read. You were almost done this book and you needed to finish it out of fear your co-worker who was also working on reading the same novel. A few hours into your stay at The Burrow, seventeen people came in and out to order and Charlie knew them all by name which fascinated you. The Burrow got so much foot traffic in a day, you honestly wondered how he kept up. Late into the evening things had slowed down, so you approached the counter. 

   “Okay, Charlie riddle me this, one: tea recommendations? Two: how do you know everyone?” 

  “Well iced tea we have this really good peach raspberry hot there this mint green tea. And as far as knowing well I’m really good with faces and names come with orders, rarely do people get different orders so I know their orders. I work the counter a lot here for mum and dad, the twins are a close second though.” 

   “Could I get the mint tea then?” you asked 

   “CHARLES WEASLEY!” bellowed the Weasley mother coming down the stairs. 

   “How about I get that tea to go?” you asked dropping money on the counter, “Keep the change.” 

   “See you tomorrow?” he asked sounding vaguely hopeful. 

You smiled and shrugged. You were going to come back tomorrow for Charlie, you just weren’t going to tell him. You tipped the cup to Charlie as Molly came down the stairs. She was fussing about the twins and the wedding coming up. Percy the third oldest was getting married in the up and coming months and Molly was at her wit's end with all this planning. 

    “What’s happened now?” asked Charlie. “And why am I being shouted out?” 

    “I’m sorry, just your Percy’s best man and the only one I knew to be down here and I just need a break and Percy is being such a-” 

    “Tool? Diva? Perfectionist? An anal retentive?” Charlie asked hopping upon the counter. 

His mother gave a soft, tired smile. It was the first real one Charlie had seen in months. 

     “Charlie, my boy,” she smiled, Molly had a special place in her heart for Charlie, he was her favorite child, her eyes had a knowing glint that Charlie knew all too well. 

     “I know mum.” he sighed grabbing her hand. 

He knew she wanted all her kids to have this. And Charlie wanted nothing more than his mother’s happiness and to give her this. There was just something holding him back. 

     “Tell you what mum, I’ll get a date for this wedding.” 

His mother’s eye crinkled. Her once red hair was greying and turning lighter no doubt from the stress seven kids put her through. But through all that you can see the happiness there as well. 

      “I just want you to be happy.” she said at last. 

You did end up coming back to The Burrow the next day. Charlie was there, but he wasn’t alone. There were two people there another redhead and a brunette. 

       “You came back!” Charlie beamed. 

        “Told you I would.” you replied with a shrug. 

        “Right yeah, ah-uh- hey um this is Percy and Percy’s fiance Oliver!” Charlie introduced. 

        “Hello, I’m (y/n). I come here often enough, I’m friends with Ginny.” you replied. 

        “Someone’s caught ya fancy then?” Oliver asked in a thick accent you didn’t quite pinpoint. 

        “Whoa, you’re not English?” 

        “Nope, I’m from Scotland.” he replied flashing a toothy grin. 

        “Oh, that’s rad. Nice to meet you both.” you smiled. 

        “Likewise, but we must be going we have appointments come Oliver.” Percy added pulling his jacket closed. 

You waved them off and took your spot. Charlie watched you as you did this. You were doing the same things as yesterday. You looked at the garden outside to see if anything has changed since yesterday then you pulled out a book, but it was different from yesterday. The book must have been captivating enough because you spent more time here than yesterday there reading. Time for you seemed to have stopped. You were so wrapped up in the book and read more than you had realized. The sun had begun to set but the rain clouds have come out. Charlie was cleaning and your eyes were racing down the page while your head rested in your palm. Your body is curled on the chair and your brow pulled in concentration. The only thing that pulled you from the trance you had been in was the sudden crack of thunder scaring both your and Charlie. Quickly you realized you had overstayed your welcome. 

     “I know it’s closing time. I’m sorry I just got really into this book and I’ll get go-” 

    “Are you insane? It’s storming out there, and besides, I could have stopped you whenever you just looked too cute to stop.” Charlie admitted. 

You both blushed. 

    “Hey uh- wanna come upstairs for dinner and wait out the storm?” Charlie asked. 

    “Yeah. Totally. I would love that.” you smiled allowing him to bring you upstairs. 

    “(y/n)!” Molly, Ginny, and Oliver smiled. Percy just waved. 

    “(y/n)?” everyone asked confused. 

    “Hello. I’m (y/n). I’ve been in the town roughly three-ish week. I came to The Burrow and made friends with Ginny and Mr- Molly and Charlie. And well I was reading and lost track of time and well the weather and thus I am here now.” you explained. 

     “Oh, so we now have a name and a face for this elusive girl who’s caught the fa-”

_ SMACK!  _

Ginny smiled wide at you. 

      “Let me see if I can get this Ginny slapped George so your Fred, nice to see you two again and so soon Percy and Oliver, Ginny, Hello nice to finally meet you Mr. Weasley and this by process of elimination hi Ron.”  you checked, “Sorry I don’t know you two.” 

      “Ginny’s boyfriend Harry, Ron’s girlfriend Hermione all four are best friends.” Charlie filled in. 

Charlie pulled a chair for you and set another place. And then you sat down for the first of many Weasley dinners. 


	2. charlie weasley pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weasley wedding rehearsal dinner

You kept frequenting The Burrow after that night at dinner. You've learned most of the family’s work schedules and you managed to befriend Percy. ‘Percy of all people’ George would mumbled everytime he would see. You were very pleased to know how much everyone has taken to liking to you. 

It was a Thursday, typically the busiest day of The Burrow but it was closed today in preparation of the wedding, it was the day of the rehearsal dinner meaning you were at home, in your pjs, drinking tea and doing some research about vet programs in the area, until your phone rang. It was Ginny. 

 “He-”

 “Help me!” she cried. 

 “Excuses me?” you asked. 

 “I need help with makeup. Me, Mum, Hermione, and Oliver’s mum and sisters.” 

  “Uh sure? I'll be there as soon as I can.” you replied.  

You ran to your roo and got dressed. You pulled on a burgundy sweater and a pair of leggings, threw your hair into a bun and ran out the door grabbing your keys. You ran down to your car and rushed over to The Burrow. 

You pulled up to The Burrow in twelve minutes. You didn’t even make it out your car when Ginny rushed out the door.  

  “You look cute. Now come on!” she replied pulling you away. 

  “Whoa okay. What time is dinner?” 

  “Six thirty.” she replied. 

Okay so you had about four hours to finish six people's makeup. You could easily do that, think of it as you aunt's wedding all over again. You let Ginny pull you to where all the girls were congregated. You steadied your breathing and nodded to yourself. 

   “Okay here we go. Let's start with the mum’s first yeah?” you asked pulling out your stuff.  

Ginny smiled and nodded. You smiled back and began on Molly. The boys kept coming in and out the room and asking questions. You never missed a beat. Fred hung around the most while you worked. Percy stayed locked in the room with Charlie while Oliver hung out with George and Fred playing Fifa in the den.  

With about thirty or so minutes to spare you were done.  You sat back in the chair Everyone was ready and you were so happy. 

  “Congrats again Percy and Oliver. I should really get going.” 

  “Or you could stay. If you want, we insist you stay right Ollie.” Percy asked batting his eyes. 

  “‘Course (y/n) you've been a great addition to our friendship.” Oliver replied grabbing Percy’s hand. 

   “I'm not dressed for this.” You responded slinging on your purse on.

Ginny and the other girls giggled pulling you away  They brought you to Ginny’s room. Hermione grabbed your makeup with the promise they'll be back. Ginny combed through her closet and Oliver’s sister searched her suitcase for something for to wear. Hermione did your hair. Oliver’s other sister wasn't sure wasn't sure what to do so she just sat on the bed to watch. 

Sure enough about twenty minutes later you were coming out of Ginny’s room completely ready. You did feel a tad bit awkward if you were being honest. You wore a borrowed dress from Oliver’s sister, it was a dark green color with some gold threads woven in. Hermione had redone your bun and curled some hair that she left down, and you had did your makeup very natural and glowy. Charlie’s eyes fell on you as did George’s. 

   “Charlie if you don’t-” he whispered. 

_ SMACK!  _

    “What’s with everyone smacking George?” you asked. 

    “Come on, we may just be going to the back yard but we need to get this night started.” Arthur ushered. 

You linked arms with the girls and continued on your merry little way. The boys excluding Oliver and Percy, who were wrapped in each other’s presence. Fred and Ron slung arms around Charlie. 

    “My brother and my friend, you know you’re marked down for a plus one right?” Fred asked. 

   “So you can invite (y/n).” Ron added. 

   “That was the plan, but this week I have been on Percy duty so I never really got any chance to talk to her.” 

    “What we grilling CHarlie for now? Coming alone?” 

    “Bill!” George smiled, “How’s Fleur?” 

   “She’s fine. Had a doctor's appointment this morning, she wasn’t feeling the best after, she’ll be here tomorrow.” Bill explained. 

    “Is the baby okay? Is Fleur okay?” asked Charlie. 

    “They’re both fine.” Bill replied smiling, “We still don’t want to know the gender till we have it, we think the baby’s a girl though.” 

Molly caught sight of her oldest son and rushed over to hug him. She started asking all kinds of questions about the baby and Fleur. Ginny and the other girls eventually left you leaving you alone. You managed to find a chair and sat down in it. It was in a corner of the tent. Charlie caught sight of you alone and he rushed to your side. 

     “Hey, I’m sorry I hardly got to see and talk to your today. I was with Percy and-” 

     “Say no more, you had the losing end of that bargain.” you smiled. 

     “You did a beautiful job with everyone. Are you going to do it again tomorrow?” he asked sitting down by you. 

You nodded. 

      “Well since you’ll be around tomorrow wanna be my plus one? I have been needing to ask you but since I have been with Percy I haven't gotten a chance to ask you.”  

      “Mmh sure! I’m sure everyone would love that and will be happy to hear.” you replied feeling blush creeping up your neck. 

     “Oh easily, they have been on my case since I meet you. Even more so since we started hanging out all the time and you coming to dinner. Oliver has even been harassing me.” Charlie laughed, “Sh- I feel like I shouldn’t have said that.” 

     “Oh master Charles, his majesty awaits and he isn’t happy.” Ron called. 

Charlie squeezed your knee and gave you a sad look that spoke more outwardly than he said, then he was off. You gave him a small wave before he turned to leave, leaving you all alone once again, but excited for tomorrow. 

      “Finally. I’m so happy dear.” Molly smiled. 

You jumped a little when you saw Molly, how long had she been there? 

      “Pardon me?” you asked. 

     “I head Charlie ask you to be him plus one. I’ve been waiting for this since the first few weeks of knowing you,” she explained sitting down where CHarlie once was, “He doesn’t date much, but since he connected so much with you I could only hope, like all mothers hope.” 

     “I’m glad he did.” you admitted, “I think he’s great.” 

     “If you only knew dear, if you only knew.” Molly smiled looking away at her group of kids that she had taken under her wing weather it be by birth, marriage or chance. She was a remarkable 

     “We need a group picture!” Percy demanded laughing. 

     “Come on (y/n)!!” called Oliver. 

Molly pulled you to the group and Charlie took you under his arm. He posed you in front of him like a formal dance with his hands on your hips. 

     “Okay 1,2,3!” Oliver’s mum snapped a picture on Percy’s phone. 

      “Let’s take a silly one please.” Oliver asked pulling Percy’s ears so he looked like a monkey. 

You slung your arms around Charmie’s neck and looked over your back and made a fish face. Charlie just crossed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. 

      “Let’s eat!” Arthur clapped his hands. 

Charlie offered you his arm and he walked you over to the table. He pulled out your chair and then his and you two sat down. The evening then commenced. 


	3. wedding pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol its done finally! sorry for delays i am back in school

Molly mentioned in passing, almost joke like, that you should spend the night at The Burrow. You weren't expecting anyone to jump on the option so fast , get excited and ask you if you would. 

“I- uh- I don't have anything..” you tried to protest.   
“You drove here didn't you? Go home and get your things, oh Charlie do go with her make sure you two match and that she makes it home safe.” 

And that was how you ended up in a cuddle pile on the floor of The Burrow, squished between Ginny and Bill, watching a show that Arthur suggested. Everyone was making jokes about the movie, not that Arthur minded that was kind of the idea really, having all his kids together with their friends and partners just hanging out. 

“Well goodnight all, try not to stay up too late here.” Arthur smiled.

Slowly, everyone began going their separate ways leaving you, Oliver, Bill and Ginny. 

“So, you’re the (y/n) I have heard so much about when I called home? Mainly mom, but Percy has even seemed to taken a fancy to you. I applaud you.” he smiled.   
“Really?” you asked.   
“(y/n) you have no idea. Sometimes it’s ‘ard to see who had the bigger crush on you Charlie or Gin.” Oliver laughed.   
“Hard to believe.” you snorted.   
“You would think, but (y/n), you are lovely and we’re lucky to know you, now come on let’s get to bed yeah?” asked Ginny pulling you up leaving Bill and Oliver behind.   
“I sense another Weasley yeah?” Bill smiled stretching out over the couch.   
“Oh totally.” Oliver replied from the other one. 

The next morning Molly woke the whole house up at eight o’clock sharp. Arthur and Oliver’s mother were working on breakfast. Coffee was warming in the pot and Bill was helping washing dishes as he went. 

“Good morning family!” Arthur chimed offering plates to those who pass. 

Most greeted him with a smile but you. You were squinting very unaware of anything going on around you and Arthur was way to cheery for you. A pair of hands found your shoulders and guided you to the an armchair. 

“Here you go, Let me go and get you a cup of coffee? Gotta take care of you.” Charlie smiled.   
“Bless you but please, you are like the sun, please stop smiling.” you whispered closing your eyes.   
Charlie laughed and rolled his eyes. He walked up to Bill and grabbed two mugs, Bill had a knowing look in his eye, Charlie rolled his own. 

“What a beauty you got there.” Bill laughed.   
“She’s a force in herself.” he replied. 

After breakfast, everyone split up. The boys minus Percy stayed upstairs in the actual home, and Percy and the girls went down into the cafe. You began working on everyone. Percy and Oliver’s wedding colors were grey, navy and yellow. All the girls were in different shade of yellow while Percy and his mother were in navy. Oliver’s mother was in grey so you presumed the latter was as well. 

“And what are you going to be wearing?” asked Hermione looking at you.  
“I have a navy dress.” you replied, “Charlie is in navy so I figured it was the safe bet… ya know?” you finished Ginny. After her all you had left was yourself until someone coughed.   
“Hey uh (y/n) could you maybe- you know?” Percy asked. 

You smiled and offered your chair. You weren’t going to go crazy, so you simply concealed the dark circles under his eyes, clear geled his brows, and went over his lips with a tinted lip balm. Bill came downstairs smiling, he was dressed in grey slacks, a yellow shirt and a navy vest. 

“Oliver is ready Perce are you?” he asked.   
“Yeah. Ready as I’ll ever be, whoa, I’m sweating is it?”   
“Hey, hey Perce, no one panics in my chair. I’m going to need you to calm down,” you smiled, “You love Oliver right? And you have for nearly ten years now, you can do it. Now go getcha man.” you smiled kissing both his cheeks. 

Percy and Oliver were doing first looks and a letter exchange alone before the actual ceremony this afternoon so you had time to get yourself ready. Bill took Percy out the back to where Oliver was waiting. After the ceremony there was going to be time for wedding party photos and family pictures, but for now it is just them. 

Everyone else just meandered around in the cafe waiting for the time everyone agreed on the meet before the ceremony started. You did you own makeup while you waited while Harry and Ron sat by. 

“Hey (y/n)?” Harry started.   
“Yes?” you asked.   
“What is it that you do for a living? And how did you managed to wrangle Charlie?” he asked.   
“Uh I’m a vet tech and a licensed cosmetologist. And as far as wrangling Charlie, I’m not sure if I have him tamed?” you replied.   
“You do trust me. Try it.” Ron replied, “He hasn’t shut up about you.”   
“Fine if this is to prove you wrong, Hey Charlie?”   
“Yeah?” he asked perking up like a dog. 

You were slightly shocked. Ron and Harry snickered. Surly it was just him being nice, nothing more. Charlie has came over and knelt by you. 

“You need something (y/n)?” he asked.   
“Uh yeah, I need the palette over there.” you pointed out. 

He nodded and walked away. Molly sat back with Bill and the others and watched everything unflod from Charlie going get your palette to Ron flicking little pieces of paper at Hermione who sat in front of Molly. 

“I never thought I would live to see this day.” Molly sniffed.   
“Come on mum, don’t be like this.” she giggled. “Charlie works at his own pace.”   
“She is nearly perfect for him, she’s a vet tech, that’s right up Charlie’s ally.” George added in a hushed tone leaning in, “And that’s needed in this family.”   
“Are you of all people referring to your own siblings as animals and implying that (y/n) is to tame them?” asked Hermione  
“I am the best- pft okay never mind,” George giggled, “But really, look.” 

Charlie was watching (y/n) intently as she worked. He looked totally mesmerized. No one could believe what they were seeing. Charlie Weasley was so infatuated with you and it was truly a wondrous sight. 

An hour or so later, you were sitting by Hermione watching the two boys you have grown to love hold back tears and the declare their love for one another. The love can be felt around everyone. It made you smile and tear up as well. 

“Oliver, ha, my Oliver the guy who nearly choked me out when I was studying for the bar exam because I was neglecting myself and during law school. My man, love, and heart. I never knew I could love someone more than I love my siblings and we all know how close the Weasley clan is - I mean Ginny almost got- erm anyway- uh? Oh, Oliver I never knew I could,” Percy stopped to sniffle “Could love someone like I love you, and to think it all happened because of a chance encounter at a rugby game, thanks Charlie for dragging me along.” 

Charlie adjusted his vest with a smug smile and Percy scoffed. 

“I’m not sure if I should ramble anymore.” Percy admitted.   
“No go on,” Oliver smiled, “Put my vows to shame, Maybe you can mention my impeccable body or ruggish good-”   
“Okay!” Percy interjected, “Oliver Wood, to sum up, would you do me the honor of legally become a Weasley and my adventure partner?”   
“Of course Percy.” he smiled.   
“So by the power vested in me by the grace of everyone here today I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Oliver and Percy Wood-Weasley. You may kiss your husband.” 

Everyone began clapping as Oliver took Percy by the face and pressed a kiss to his lips. You were giggling. You were so happy for the two of them. You looked at the two of them, you had never seen Percy look so happy in the time you’ve known him. As the happy couple made their way up the aisle everyone filed out to where the reception was going to be. Charlie caught you by the wrist as you went to leave too. 

“Come on. We’re taking pictures.”  
“I’m not a Weasley.” you protested.   
“Doesn’t matter. Come on!” he pulled you to the group of people. 

You watched them all take family photos. Everyone looked so happy. You felt so warm, family, a real true family. Not like your family wasn’t a family, but this was very different. Like no matter the walk of life this was a group of people who loved everyone and that made your heart happy. 

“(y/n) get over here. You are a Weasley even if it’s only for tonight.” Molly insisted with a smile.   
You walked and stood by Hermione but Charlie pulled you to him because and you quote “were his date.” He rested his hands on your waist as the photographer snapped photos before he was content. He then moved to the reception to begin snapping pictures. 

“Wasn’t it lovely?” asked Bill once you both were at the reception.   
“Very. I adore weddings.” you smiled. 

Bill winked at you before sweeping away to find his wife Fleur. Why did he wink at you? That wasn’t necessary at all. You crossed your arms and watched as Percy and Oliver took the floor to share in their first dance. The song was recognizable from the TV show Game of Thrones. You easily found yourself lost in thought and the song. 

“It’s Percy and Oliver’s favorite show.”   
“Sh- Charlie you scared me.” you gasped.   
“My dear and sincere apologies.” he replied with a bow.   
“Dear and sincere who are you?” you asked, laughing.   
“Okay even I can’t do that, and I’m the nice one.” he replied. 

You smiled and knocked his shoulder with your’s. Charlie caught you by the waist and lead you to sit down with him. 

“Everyone has been asking me about you.”   
“Oh really? What have you been telling them?” you asked.   
“I have responded in a variety of way: a.) I don’t know her, she’s been following me around, help. Mum actually didn’t like that one, then there was b.) i paid her to come with me to get my mum off my back. Dad didn’t like that one. The i spoke the truth, she’s a really great friend I made.” Charlie admitted. 

You smiled back at him. He really was the nicest Weasley. 

“You really are the sweetest Weasley.”   
“I try,” he smiled, “Hey wanna dance.”   
“I’m not much of a-”   
“Me either Come on.” he smiled pulling you.   
“Again with the pulling.” you groaned, but there was no annoyance behind your voice, you were smiling though. 

Charlie spun you around and began swaying with you. You began to giggle. Charlie looked down on you. You looked up at him and time seemed to stop. The two of you were just swaying in one another’s arms. He twirled you and you two goofy danced with one another. You even tried twirling him but sadly you weren’t nearly tall enough, causing him to laugh even more. 

“Okay goof ball come here.” he smiled, pulling you to his to properly dance. 

Oliver sent a wink to you guys that Charlie caught. Charlie shook his head. He knew what Oliver was implying and Charlie didn’t want to assume much. 

“Oi Charles! Speech time.” shouted Fred from where he was swaying with Hermione. 

Charlie reluctantly pulled away from you, but kept his arm around your waist as he made his way to the mic stand. He left you with Ron and Harry. 

“Well Perce, I have this honor, like many other honors of your life, like being the first to find out you passed the bar and became a lawyer and who you trusted the most to originally. You weren't the easiest to live and share a space with growing up, there were plenty of rough patches but we figured it all out and now you're leaving me, I'll miss sharing.the room with you the most but all good things must come to an end yeah? I adore you both beyond belief and I'm glad it's kind of my fault you guys met and have never been more happy for one of my siblings, sorry Bill and Fleur. Just know I'm here for you always and what happens on the landing stays on the landing,” Charlie raised his glass, “The the Wood-Weasley’s.” 

Everyone clapped as Charlie jumped off the stage and found you. You smiled and threw your arms around him. He dipped you and kissed you. You weren't shocked and slotted your lips against his while a chorus of cheers surrounded you both.


	4. Not a chapter

Not a chapter just a post saying I will be back next week.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas check out nolongerironicteenwrites and my Christmas countdown

Charlie Weasley x Ravenclaw!Reader

The weather was changing around the castle with the months almost blending into one another. December was fast approaching meaning Christmas break was upon the grounds and kids were getting antsy. You not so much, you weren’t ready to leave Hogwarts just yet. You and Charlie were still in the early stages if your relationship and neither one of you really wanted to leave. It was your sixth year. You were sitting in a window watching the snow fall softly onto the grounds of the castle. Just thinking about the end of the year and what was to go when the new year came along.

Charlie could see you and notice your hair from anywhere. Smiling to himself he walked up behind you. He rested his hand on your shoulder and you could feel the frigid palm through your robes making you jump.

“God Charlie your hands are freezing.” you shrieked.   
“I know, just wanted to bring you back to life. Come on.” he smiled, reaching out to help you up.

You looked at him confused but grabbed his hand anyway. He just shook his head and pulled you up. You allowed Charlie to pull you through the halls of the massive castle and to wherever he needed you to go. You could feel your robes flapping behind you as you two ran down the nearly deserted hallway.

Charlie and you went through the front doors. The bitter cold nipped at any area of bare skin on your body. You shivered but Charlie was laughing so you didn’t care. He brought you by the Quidditch pit. Snow was all over the ground and you notice a little snowman made on the ground wearing Charlie’s scarf. He looked immensely proud of himself.

“Um, it’s the first snow, and snow makes me excited and I wanted to share that with you.” he admitted bashfully.

You giggled and walked up to him. You wrapped your silver and blue scarf around him and pulled him close. You stood up on your tiptoes to bop noses with him. He smiled broadly just looking down on you. He rested his hand on your cheek, the cold didn’t bother you this much this time, because your face was just as cold.

“Wanna make another snowman.” you asked hopefully.

He nodded very quickly and began to start work. You smiled watching him go. You got an idea, you crouched down and begun to form your own little balls. Charlie was rambling on about how to make the perfect snowman and how the proportions should fall just right.

“Aren’t you going to help (y/n)?” he asked turning around.

You were crouched on the ground forming little balls. You looked up at him an smiled.

“(y/n) what are you doing there is work to be done.” he pouted.   
“I’ll be there in a moment Mr. impatient.” you smiled picking up one of the tiny balls.   
“(y/n) do NOT throw that snowball.” he warned.

You nodded and waited for him to turn around. Once he was turned you tossed the snowball at his back. He instantly tensed up and turned to face you. You weren’t even going to try to deny that you threw the snowball. You just waved at him. He stalked up to you and glared down. You smiled back at him with one hand behind his back.

“What did I ask you not to do?” he asked.   
“You asked me to not throw the snowball.” you replied.   
“And what did you do?” he asked.   
“This.” you giggled and smashed another one into his chest.

You backed away and Charlie was taken aback. You smiled a little more and went to pick up another ball. You picked it up and threw it at a very distracted Charlie and you giggled.

“You’re gonna get it.” he mumbled.   
“Doubt it.” you winked.

Charlie began to make his own ammunition as did you. He finished first and was able to catch you before you stood up. You felt the snow hit your hair and you shook it off. You looked up at him. He had a look of amusement on his features that warmed you up from the inside out. You let yourself plot down and watch him. Before you could register anything the words left your lips.

“I love you.”   
“I love you too.” he replied, features softened and walking to you.

You smiled and fell backward into the snow. Charlie laid down beside you. You started making snow angels. He smiled over at you. He hadn’t thought of it before you said it, but he really did love you. He thinks he always has since before you two began dating it’s just always been there in his mind. He dropped beside you and crawled over you. You stopped what you were doing and looked up at him. You face was red from the cold and the proximity of you and Charlie’s faces. You two were so close. You pulled him down by the Ravenclaw scarf around his neck and kissed him hard. He wasn’t surprised and kissed you back.

“I love you.” he repeated.   
“I love you too.” you replied pulling your royal blue lined robes to your ears. 

Charlie stood up and pulled you up. You both cold to the touch but warm with one another. He brought you to the Room of Requirement. You both needed a warm place. He opened the door and allowed you in where there were a fireplace and a mass of blankets on the ground. 

He pulled you to the fireplace and sat you down. He pulled you into his lap and burrowed his nose into your nack You could feel his breath on the back of your neck. You smelled like berries. 

“I mean it I love you, and I want to be with you for the holidays, come home with me? I asked my mom she said it was fine, I just need you to agree.” he whispered. 

“There is nothing I want more.” you replied looking into the fireplace. “Nothing I want more.”


End file.
